


Not Everyone has a Happy Ending

by Bellarke_MGGSM



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Goodbyes, Happy Ending, I suck at tags, May we meet again becoming a reality, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 03:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20789876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellarke_MGGSM/pseuds/Bellarke_MGGSM
Summary: Clarke’s tired, So completely tired.Or: Clarke lives her last day, and spend it saying goodbye.





	Not Everyone has a Happy Ending

**Author's Note:**

> I have school tomorrow, but instead, I stayed up till 2 AM writing this. 
> 
> Sooooo whoops.
> 
> In other news, I'm currently sporting a cold, my dog has fleas, and it's almost Friday. 
> 
> Uh enjoy...

Clarke’s tired, so completely tired.

When she first arrived on Sanctum, she though things would change. She thought she and her mother could work back to a good relationship, her and Madi would be ok, and her friends would like her again.

But that didn't happen. No, instead her mom died, Madi died, and her friends will forever hate her.

And not only that, but they wiped out another civilization... Again. 

Now, now Clarke is full of guilt and grief. No one would miss her, hell if anything, Raven would miss screaming at her.

The only person she thinks would mildly care is Bellamy. But he has people to lean on. He has Echo, the love of his life, and his friends. So he'll be okay. And she won't be tired anymore. She’ll get to go back to her parents, Wells, and The 100.

It's a win-win.

So, she decided, today is her last day on earth. How does she spend it? Saying goodbye. 

She starts with Raven. 

The Latina is sitting on a bench by a lake, so she takes the seat next to her.

”What now Griffin? Run out of people to kill,” she snipped, Turning to look at Clarke.

Clarke takes a deep breath and begins ”I'm sorry, ” when raven opens her mouth - probably to say something along the lines ’sorry don't cut it’ - Clarke holds up a finger. ”Let me finish?” she nods, ”me and you have been through a lot. I mean I never thought you would truly hate me, but here we are,” Clarke chuckles lightly. ”I mean when you first came down, I thought you would, but after that? No. I... I'm just sorry we got here. And I want you to know that I do love you. Remember that ok?” 

Raven stares at her, dumbfounded. But before she can say something the blonde stands up and walks to Murphy.

”Ah my least favorite Griffin. Tell me, did you expect to end up like me? Because I sure as hell didn't,” he laughs fondly.

”No Murphy, I didn't...” she sighs sadly, pulling out a chair next to him at the bar, and taking a seat. ”but I want you to know I love you, you may hate me, but the feeling is not reciprocated. And I'm thankful I had you in my life. You made me be able to laugh at dark times, and I'll forever be grateful for that. I wish you the best.” Clarke stands up, and walks away before he gets a word in.

She starts looking for Miller, and finds him by the trees basking in the suns. She slowly takes a seat next to him.

Miller never actually outright said anything mean to her, but she knew he wanted to.

”Thank you” she whispers softly. He jumps a little and opens his eyes. But when he does she sees the fear in them... From her. ”For everything. From back to the dropship to not being a bitch to me. I know you could've spoke your thoughts, but you didn't, so thanks. I just want you to know that I love you. And you deserve the world Nate. And I hope you get it.” and before he can blink, she pecks him on the cheek and is out of there, searching for Octavia.

She's starting to notice a pattern. She doesn't let them say anything to her, most likey because she want her last words with people to be soft, kind, and them to know her love. 

So when she finds Octavia petting a dog in the grass, she plops down next to her. Octavia had become Clarkes closest friend. Because, well, no one can truly stand them. But people are coming around to Octavia, she just recently started joining Spacekru during their daily meals. 

”What do you think happens when we die? I'd like to think I’d be with Wells and my parents. But what if not. What if it's like falling asleep, never waking up again. I think I'd be fine with either.” 

Octavia sighs, and turns to look at Clarke, ”I don't know,” she admits. ” I think I would want to see everyone again. To see Lincoln.” and just like that, her demeanor changes. She shifts a little and leans back in the grass.

”You know I love you right?” the blond questions and Octavia nods. ”Good. I wouldn't be where I am without you. You changed my life, for the better. I never really had a girl best friend, until I met you. Thank you for giving me kindness when no one else will.” she smiled, hugged her, and continued the pattern.

She had one more person left. And then she could rest. But she finds him with Echo, and she doesn't want to interrupt, so she writes him a letter. 

When she's finished she tapes it to his door and walks back to her room. She takes a deep breath, finally being able to relax. 

Her life is done. No more pain or heartbreak, nothing. And that's all she wants. Her people will forget about Clarke and only remember Wanheda. She takes note of the fact that she hasn't seen herself as Clarke in years. Ever since Mount Weather. She's Wanheda. 

So she grabs her gun, and sticks the end to her temples, finally being able to do what she couldn't 6 years ago.

She sets her finger on the trigger. 

There's rustling outside her room.

She pushes in.

The door shoots open. And there in the flesh is a teary Bellamy Blake holding her letter. 

The bullet shoots out.

Bellamy runs towards her, and catches her dead body. Sobbing, he moves her head to his lap, and plays with her hair, and rereads the letter.

_Dear Bellamy, by the time you read this it's to late. I'll be gone, and you'll be free. Free of what I am, who I am. You can live a happy life. And I'm so in love with you I think it will cost you your life. Such as it did with my dad, Wells, and Lexa. I can’t let you die to. You need to live. Live for me. For Echo. For Spacekru, For your family. And I want you to live a good life. And forget about Wanheda. But remember Clarke. OK? That’s all I want. So I’m gonna finish this up now. Iv said my goodbyes to everyone else. Tell O I'm sorry ok? She's the only one that will care. And tell everyone else I love them. But know the love I share for you and the others is different. You were always different. You made my heart race every time you walked through the door. And I wish we could've been more. But we weren't... And you can't be in love with a dead girl. But Bellamy, it's my time. I'm lived too long, I should've died in Praimfaya, she should've taken the great Wanheda down. But she didn't. So now Clarke will finish Wanheda off once and for all. It's been a glorious ride Bellany, and the greatest honor. May we meet again. -Clarke._

He held the letter to his chest as he sobbed. His biggest mistake in his life now is that he didn't tell Clarke he loved her too, was in love with her. And now he never will. Because she's dead. And that's on him. 

Word spread fast about her death. Raven lived the rest of her life feeling guilty. But fell in love with a man and settled down. Miller thinking it was his fault, that he should've noticed the signs earlier. But married Jackson Murphy fell into a deep depression, only becoming happy again when his son was born, and Octavia remained a social outcast - not wanting to associate with the people who killed the last person she had- but fell in love with Gabriel. And Bellamy... Bellamy never got over Clarke Griffin. He should've had a life with her. They should’ve grown old together. And he knows Clarke wished he do that with someone like Echo. But he couldn't be with her while in love with a dead girl. So he grew old alone. And died alone. 

But in death he found happiness. Because when death swallowed him whole, he woke up to the love of his life, his mother, and The 100.

”I’v been waiting for you,” says Clarke, as she pulls him in for a kiss.

In the background he hears Wells say ”I've been waiting two centuries for this. Thank God!”

Then he her Jasper and Monty self-fiving ”you owe me 20 metaphorical bucks, green!”

Yah, he know he'll be happy.

So he lives forever with the love of his life, fallen friends, and soon joined by the rest of his family. 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked the happy ending I have gifted you guys. I would've kept it a sad ending (which I originally planned) but then I had the conversation with Octavia and Clarke and knew I should finish with how I did. 
> 
> Leave comments <3


End file.
